


【农橘】不眠

by Civilization



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 咪咕发布会换衣梗





	1. 上.

林彦俊在后台补妆的时候发情了。

说去个卫生间去了半天都没回来，陈立农摸索到隔间的时候人已经面色潮红的倒在了隔间里。  
突然爆发的信息素捂都捂不住，也打了同为队友的陈立农一个措手不及。  
咦，彦俊……不是Alpha么……

陈立农一把捞起意识模糊的Omega，“农……农农？”林彦俊迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，已经顾不上自己暴露的性别，艰难的开口恳求，“……抑制剂，给我抑制剂……”

一直在用抑制剂压抑性别混在他们这个Alpha堆里么……很难受的吧…… 陈立农蹙眉看着怀里已经不太清醒的队友，眼神有些怜悯。  
狭小的房间爆开的木质香味一阵一阵的引诱他，惹得他心烦意乱，下意识的释放了信息素，瞬间松木凛冽的香味就被海盐清新的味道包裹住，刺激的气味缓缓变得平和下来。怀里的人却不安的挣扎起来，  
“陈立农！！！你要做什么？哈啊……我说…我要……抑制剂！！”  
林彦俊的挣扎根本就是无用功，身体上的摩擦反而让他呻吟出声，他真的讨厌透了这副身体，明明自己，自己也能闯出一片天，却因为这种不能启齿的性别，要偷偷摸摸的算着发情期，买昂贵的抑制剂防止它的到来。

他没有Alpha，他根本不想成为任何人的Omega，凭什么Alpha强大，可以标记任何Omega，Omega就只能任他们欺凌霸占，一生只能追随一个Alpha。  
林彦俊不想认命，不想委身于任何人身下任人欺辱，还要活在被抛弃背叛的阴影里。

如今却被一个比自己小这么多的少年Alpha搂在怀里动弹不得，后面……后面还不断的开合渴望着这个Alpha的给予。

林彦俊眼角红了一片，讨厌透了这具在陈立农的信息素里已经起了反应的身体，不过是上个洗手间的时间，他就被突如其来的发情期折腾的寸步难行，甚至来不及回去拿包里的抑制剂。

陈立农看着平时慵懒温文的某人不知道是因为羞耻还是情欲溢出的泪水，咽了咽口水换手搂好林彦俊，准备安顿好他出去拿抑制剂，却不小心碰到了林彦俊后面已经湿透的裤子，陈立农觉得很热，腹部有一股无名火。  
离开Alpha怀抱的Omega细细的呻吟了一声，手臂却圈住陈立农的腰搂的更紧，好像被主人忘记喂食的小猫，眼泪汪汪地看着你，蔫蔫地叫了一声，叫你可怜可怜它。

要……要可怜这只小猫么……陈立农其实自己也忍得很辛苦，两个人纠缠在一起免不了摩擦，何况怀里还是发情的Omega，简直就是老天爷安排好让他犯罪，他也没有过Omega，不知道怎么样才会让林彦俊好受一些。  
但有些事是天性……  
天性……还是人性……陈立农甩了自己两巴掌看着自己硬梆梆的欲望选了后者。

但是林彦俊不行了。他已经等不到陈立农的抑制剂救场，他伸出舌头细细的舔弄陈立农的手心，仰起头泪眼婆娑的望着陈立农， “农农，帮我……”  
林彦俊一边盯着陈立农一边嘴唇轻启用牙齿去拉陈立农的裤子拉链。

少年脑子里那根线“啪”的一声断掉了。

海盐清冽的味道爆炸般的一下子溢满了狭小的卫生间，陈立农低下头捧住林彦俊的脸朝那张勾火的薄唇压了下去，手指灵巧的解开林彦俊的西装扣子，拽出掖在裤腰里的白衬衫，一点一点的抚摸着那人的腰线。  
林彦俊眼角眉梢都已经染上了情欲，舌头灵活的扫遍陈立农的口腔，手上飞快的脱下陈立农的西装，又手忙脚乱的去解皮带。  
“嗯哈……”两人分开的嘴唇拉开细长的银丝，不太满足的呻吟从Omega口中溢出，  
林彦俊还没解开手里的皮带，委屈的看着陈立农嘤了一声，陈立农欺身压住林彦俊，左手伸进衬衫下摆摁揉着那一点樱红，右手灵巧的解开自己的皮带退下裤子释放出自己的欲望，又退下林彦俊的西裤去安抚已经泥泞的穴口，  
Omega感觉到硬梆梆的性器顶着自己的胯骨，伸出手握住挺立勃发的欲望讨好身上的Alpha。  
陈立农细密地亲着Omega的锁骨，一点一点挪到背后那个散发着信息素的位置，温柔地吻了上去，然后张开嘴轻轻咬开光滑的皮肤。  
整个过程林彦俊只感觉到一点点痛，陈立农在后穴里抽插的手指让他第一次感受到性爱中应有的快乐。  
“嗯啊……”  
他难耐的仰起头，陈立农的信息素注入到了自己的身体里，雪松的凛冽和海盐的清新味道巧妙的在身体里融合，林彦俊发出了舒服的哼声。

“可……可以……进来了……”林彦俊垂眼看向旁边的墙壁，红着脸发出邀请。陈立农看着害羞的人轻声笑了起来，  
“彦俊，你真可爱。”  
发情期本来就不用做太多的扩张，陈立农埋在林彦俊的肩膀上小声的夸，扶着性器挺身进去慢慢抽动，等林彦俊适应他的大小，  
“唔啊～”林彦俊两条长腿一抖，不自觉的想合拢绞在一起，陈立农搂住他的腰拉高小腿快速的抽插起来，淫液被粗长的性器带出在穴口被挤压成细小的泡沫，

“呃嗯嗯嗯啊……嗯……嗯啊啊啊慢慢……慢慢嗯一……点啊……呃啊啊”  
林彦俊的叫声顿时破口而出，  
“哈啊啊农……农啊农……慢…慢点啊嗯嗯……”  
狭小的隔间被肉体碰撞的声音和破碎不堪的呻吟填满，说着慢一点，后面的小嘴却像是饿的不行夹的老紧一直吸着他的肉棒，肠肉不停的蠕动，以显现着主人此刻的欢愉，  
“彦俊，腿分开一点，”  
陈立农抱起此刻已经神志不清的Omega让他跨坐在自己身上，提起Omega的腰又狠狠地往下一摁，林彦俊一个激灵，脚趾都蜷在一起，后穴一寸寸的绞紧，夹的陈立农闷哼了一声。  
食髓的快感从腹部传到四肢，陈立农用牙齿碾压着林彦俊的胸前红肿发硬的凸起，身下大开大合的顶弄抽插，  
“轻……轻点……啊……”林彦俊只能双腿缠住搂住陈立农的腰抱住他的肩膀固定自己，不断的仰起头从喉咙里溢出呻吟。  
“轻点彦俊怎么爽，嗯？”  
肉棒在股间进进出出，发出了啧啧的水声，陈立农顶弄的同时还不忘安抚林彦俊的分身，林彦俊分身不断的在他手里充血胀大，陈立农感觉林彦俊的肠肉开始剧烈的收缩，腰身不断挺动配合着他手上和身下的动作，性器在他手里颤抖，兀的射出了白浊的精液。  
陈立农把手上的精液胡乱的涂在林彦俊的腹肌上，抬头堵住林彦俊的唇更加用力的冲刺，  
“唔唔……唔唔…唔”林彦俊的叫声都被陈立农堵在了嘴里，想要退缩逃开却被陈立农摁住插的更深。  
林彦俊感觉自己腰都要散架的时候，陈立农埋在他身体里的肉棒一个冲撞顶入了他的生殖腔，性器开始胀大成结，林彦俊尖叫了一声，意识到陈立农要做什么的时候顿时睁大了眼睛，用力推了推陈立农。  
“陈立农！不，不要！求你！”  
陈立农还不知道林彦俊有多怕暴露自己的属性，他不能怀孕，不能被彻底标记，这样他就再也没有尊严，没有自由。

陈立农本来喘息着陷在巨大的快感里，突然被这一推推的头脑清明。林彦俊，是不想做他的Omega么……

“农农？彦俊？你们在嘛？要上场啦。”门外传来经纪人的声音，  
林彦俊睁大眼，胸口剧烈的起伏。“在…在的！我们马上就来。”  
体内的结还在胀大，陈立农皱着眉看着眼角带着泪水的人，轻吻了下林彦俊的嘴角退出林彦俊的生殖腔草草射在了穴口。

陈立农发泄过后林彦俊立刻站了起来整理自己，拿了外套没敢看陈立农就草草的跑掉了。  
陈立农看着马桶盖上深蓝色的西服叹了口气，笨蛋，拿错衣服啦……

林彦俊看着朝他走来的人才发现自己身上穿的衣服大了一码，扣子都没来得及扣好。

旁边还有活动的工作人员，那个人就笑眯眯的看着自己。  
靠！干嘛看的这么露骨啊陈立农！！

 

.

 

晚上林彦俊被摁在床上狠狠操弄的时候得到了答案，  
那个坏心眼的小子说看他穿着自己的西服就想起了自己埋在他身体里放肆抽插的时候，

又紧，又热。


	2. 下

陈立农救了他一命，虽然……虽然过程不那么好启齿，但是林彦俊不是个忘恩负义的人。

如果不是陈立农临时标记了他，不仅队友那边兜不住，林彦俊是Omega的消息恐怕当天就会占满新闻头条，占据各大媒体的重头版面。

发布会之后陈立农还有个人行程，他泡在酒店的浴缸里想着下午发生的事，陈立农在他耳边发出舒服的闷哼和埋在他身体里灼热的器官……

靠！在想什么啊！

陈立农是跟他的认知孑然不同的Alpha，会照顾他的身体，不会急切的只自私解决自己的欲望。  
陈立农不想趁人之危的，他看的出。

要不是……要不是……

林彦俊甩了甩头，好像这样能把下午的记忆从脑袋里甩出去。水珠甩的一地都是，身体上还留着性爱后斑驳的痕迹，下午的时间很紧，两个人下手都不太有准头，林彦俊揉了揉腰上的青紫龇牙咧嘴地在心里骂陈立农。

林彦俊枕在浴缸边用毛巾擦拭身体，毛巾温热的粗糙质感擦过胸前的凸起，身子竟然敏感的抖了一下，林彦俊觉得身体开始升温，越来越热。

陈立农陈立农……名字念的久了，身体竟然有了反应。  
靠北！回来不是喝了抑制剂的么！本来就是发情期，想他是要干嘛啊！

经历过情事的身体跟原来不太一样，林彦俊说不清是哪里不同，反正……反正就每一寸肌肤，都叫嚣着想要，想要陈立农……

 

“额啊～”

林彦俊泡在温水里，身体上下都变成诱人的粉红，他闻见了空间里已经开始溢出若有若无的木质清香，是他的信息素。

后面开始变得粘腻，穴口剧烈的收缩，臀部的肌肉开始绷紧，下身的性器也开始颤巍巍的挺立起来，顶端分泌吐出亮晶晶的液体。

糟了……

林彦俊剧烈的喘息着，情欲已经战胜理智，想要抒解释放的需求也远远大于此刻的羞耻感。  
他粗粗的撸动了几下性器，但身体根本没法满足。他咬着嘴唇，像是下了很大的决心，颤抖的叉开腿，伸出手指戳了两下正在收缩的穴口，小穴食髓知味，立刻绞紧了两根手指，炙热的肠液不断从身体里流出来，打湿了正在羞涩抽插的手指。

“嗯哈……” 

不够……两根手指……不够……林彦俊感觉自己整张脸都热的不行。

“唔……”

林彦俊又伸出一根手指，另一只手放开了浴缸边缘握住身下已经硬挺的柱身，加快了手上的动作。

“啊陈……陈立农……快……快一点……”前后的欲望一并接受着抚慰，林彦俊却觉得越来越空虚。他仰着头闭着眼，脑海里浮现陈立农的脸，那人在他耳边呵气，叫他腿再分开一点。

那里不停地吞吐着手指，越来越软，也越来越不满。

 

“彦俊这么想我？”

 

林彦俊感觉脑袋里炸开了满天的烟花，竟然吓得小兄弟一抖，出了精。

“你……你……你……”陈立农看着浴缸里从脖子根红到耳朵尖的人笑出了声，他因为担心林彦俊活动结束就匆匆赶了回来，其实站在门口好一会了，刚拿房卡刷开门就闻到了Omega爆发的气味，他急匆匆的赶到浴室没想到面前是这么香艳的一幕，亏他还以为这位伪A会再一次憋得晕过去。

 

“出去！”林彦俊连目光都不知道该放在哪，拿起水中的毛巾朝陈立农扔了过去，甩了陈立农一身的水。

“喂，我还没卸妆就赶回来看你诶～”

陈立农瘪瘪嘴一脸委屈，仿佛林彦俊做了什么忘恩负义大逆不道的事，“彦俊都不领情的嘛～”陈立农边说边朝着浴缸走，林彦俊瞪大了眼睛整个人都缩起来，却因为动作太大刚刚被手指弄过的穴口受到挤压，一阵酥麻传遍百骸，嘴里溢出了诱人的呻吟，浴室里的清冽的香味又浓重了一些。

察觉到Omega信息素的Alpha粗重的哼出声，瞬间释放自己强大的信息素压制住这个不听话的Omega，

“彦俊刚才不是还叫我快一点么，”陈立农拄着浴缸弯下腰一把捏住Omega的下巴，迫使林彦俊仰头张开嘴迎接他唇舌的扫荡。

在林彦俊口腔肆虐一番之后的Alpha满意地舔舔嘴唇，拉开裤链释放出已经胀成紫红的性器，下垂眼蒙着一层水汽，亮晶晶地盯着林彦俊的眼睛，

“彦俊不帮帮我么？”可怜兮兮的奶音。  
干！这时候装什么可怜啊！

陈立农挺立的欲望擦到了林彦俊的嘴角，站着的人邪气的勾着嘴角，没了平时温顺可爱的少年脸，故意把浑圆的头部抵在了林彦俊唇边，还讨好的蹭了两下。

也太……色情了吧……

林彦俊咬着牙根，身后的穴口因为动作被温水不断的挤压抚弄，本能的收缩，陈立农伸出手指抚上他的胸，在凸起的敏感部位来回刮蹭，

“嗯～”林彦俊腿都软了下来，后穴又涌出大量的液体，陈立农手指灵巧的动作，捏着那点向上提起，又情色的摁压回去慢慢揉捻。

他看着身下的人嘴唇微张，颤颤地伸出舌尖在他已经吐出透明液体的头部打转，爽的闷哼出声。  
林彦俊没帮别人做过这事，也摸不清门路，凭直觉摸索着怎么才会让人舒服，

 

舌头在灼热的柱身打转，时而发出啧啧的水声，透明的涎水混着腥膻的气味从嘴角流出亮晶晶的一道，陈立农攥住林彦俊的头发，陷入愉悦的情事，腰部开始律动，粗大的龟头抵住喉咙，林彦俊发出唔唔的声音，眼角还带着生理性泪水。

陈立农看着这人水润的唇，微红的眼，嘴里含着他的宝贝吞吐，两条长腿无措的交叠在一起，因为阴茎在口中抽插的原因发出可怜的呜咽。

陈立农深吸了一口气，抽出性器吻上那张害人的嘴，双手迅速解开皮带退下多余的衣物踏进浴缸。  
没有扩张，被填满的时候林彦俊口中溢出满足的喘息，肠肉紧紧的依附上来，爽的陈立农仰起头口中闷哼不断，气息越来越急，更加卖力的摆腰操弄软嫩的紧致。

 

“哈啊哈啊哈啊……”

 

炙热的甬道包裹着硬挺的肉棒，陈立农用力一顶顶出一串羞人的呻吟，

“呜……农…农…农…慢哈点啊啊啊啊啊啊太……大了……”

“啵～”陈立农抽身出来，抱着林彦俊的腰把他转一圈让人跪在浴缸里，又毫不犹豫的顶进去，

“不大怎么喂饱彦俊，嗯？”

搂着腰的手不安分的向上，擦过胸前的红点，转过林彦俊的脸迫他回过头来接吻，手里也不忘安抚林彦俊的性器，

臀肉被耻骨拍打出有节奏的韵律，弹性的在身后不停抖动，林彦俊被顶的一耸一耸，嗓子已经咿咿呀呀的叫的哑了，只能在喉咙里小声呜咽。

浴缸的水漾了一地。

肠道能感觉到肉棒上的血管在突突的跳动，陈立农坏心的朝着Omega体内敏感的那点狠狠碾磨，蚀骨的快感瞬间包围了林彦俊，他尖叫着全身都痉挛起来，温热的浊液射在陈立农宽大的手掌里，

“啊～嗯嗯嗯嗯～”

林彦俊肠肉往里收缩，夹着陈立农随着他的顶弄动作，蠕动的肠肉不断挤压包裹着粗长的肉棒，

“宝贝儿，你在吃我呢～”

陈立农掐着林彦俊的脖子发出满足的喟叹，腰上更加用力，把白嫩的屁股撞的通红，滚烫的龟头一次一次狠狠冲进他的生殖腔。  
林彦俊觉得自己要散架了，可是陈立农还不射，他趴在林彦俊的背上舔舐林彦俊的耳朵，

 

“……彦俊…嗯……知道么……我看着你穿着我的西装，就想到埋在你里面插你的时候～”

 

“又紧，又热。”

操！臭小子！

 

林彦俊气的狠狠一夹，陈立农被铺天盖地的快感包围起来，林彦俊感觉到埋在身体里的柱体突突地跳动起来，陈立农咬了咬牙，扶着他的腰想退出去。  
林彦俊闭上眼，吸了一口气，紧紧收缩着肠肉，陈立农一愣，

“不……不要……”  
“……？”陈立农没有说话。

“笨蛋，我说，不要出去啦！”

陈立农感觉心脏被什么击中了，低下头胡乱去吻林彦俊突起的脊骨，浴缸记得水被更加激烈的动作拍打出了层层水花，  
又插了百余下，陈立农死死搂住林彦俊的腰，颤抖着射在了里面。

林彦俊迷迷糊糊喘息着趴在浴缸里的时候，陈立农有点恍惚，林彦俊……是接受他了么。

陈立农知道林彦俊有洁癖，顺着热水帮林彦俊清理了身体，把人捞起来小心翼翼地放在床上，红肿的穴口擦过床单，林彦俊轻轻地瑟缩了一下，又往陈立农的怀抱里挪了挪，  
被淡淡的雪松香气围绕，陈立农的喉结不安的动了动，低头看到身下的那张小嘴还在有规律的不停开合，水淋淋的穴口缓慢的蠕动。

陈立农的眼神变得越来越深邃晦暗，手指不自觉的又抚上了林彦俊的欲望，  
性器被握住，林彦俊闭着眼不满的发出了嘤的一声，翻过身又继续睡。

林彦俊有起床气的，陈立农伸着舌头在Omega乳头上色气吮吸的时候脑子里突然想到这件事。

把他伺候舒服的话，应该就不会生气了吧。  
陈立农侥幸的想，覆在林彦俊身上更加卖力的动作。

 

 

.

 

 

林彦俊迷迷糊糊的不知道昨晚到底被要了几次，反正醒来的时候整个腰都是木的，后边收缩了一下竟然潺潺涌出一大股液体。

 

真的是，现在年轻人都不知道节制的么！！

 

林彦俊连抬手的力气都没有，嘴唇干的厉害。他转头看见身边睡得异常安稳的陈立农，愤怒从身下冲上了脑门，抬起腿用尽浑身的力气把少年Alpha踹下了床。  
“咚”的一声，陈立农摸了摸头爬上床，看见满头黑气的人一脸无辜，“彦俊干嘛踢我啊。”

 

“你还敢讲，咳咳，”嗓子干的不行，“诶你不要生气，我给你倒水。”陈立农光着屁股大喇喇地起身去倒水，

“穿衣服啦你！！”  
“又不是没看过哦。”

 

干！可不是看过了，还吃过了！大的很！！

林彦俊扶着腰喝完水有点力气就开始骂陈立农，小孩垂着眼睛笑着边收拾东西边听他骂，把人抱到浴室要帮他清理的时候，那人突然没了声音，抬头看，林彦俊红着一张脸眼睛四处乱瞟任他动作，陈立农眼底笑意更盛。

好可爱哦。

林彦俊不知道什么时候又睡着了，醒来的时候床头柜上摆着粥，陈立农趴在他床边睡着了，长长的睫毛垂下来，十分乖巧。

这家伙，睡着的时候比较讨人喜欢嘛。

陈立农仿佛感应到了他的目光，皱着眉睁开眼恰好对上了他的视线，林彦俊脸又红了。

“你…你干嘛在这里睡啊！”

“我怕吵醒你，”陈立农揉揉眼睛看着林彦俊脸上可疑的红晕和最硬的某人，笑意挂上了嘴角，

“彦俊，”  
“干嘛！”  
“彦俊，”  
“干嘛啦真的是，”

林彦俊不耐烦的转头看啰嗦的某人，一下子对上了陈立农晶亮的眸子，里头装的，都是他。  
林彦俊屏住呼吸，感觉陈立农好像哪里有点不一样。

 

“林彦俊，我们在一起吧。”

 

陈立农认真的看着他，露出洁白整齐的牙齿，眼睛眯成两条线，语气轻快地上扬，

 

“什……什么？”林彦俊瞪大了眼睛看着面前的人，老天野，疯了吧！

 

“我说，我们在一起，好不好？”陈立农若有所思地看着他，“我不会找其他的Omega，只是你一个人的Alpha，好不好。”

陈立农的语气笃定，认真地凝望他。

 

“……你……”林彦俊看着陈立农的眼睛，突然窝心起来。

臭小子！

“你以为你吃完还想跑么！”

“那……我的Omega现在要不要履行一下职责啊？”陈立农看着一脸傲娇的林彦俊，又拿出那副可怜巴巴的样子，牵着他的手放在自己双腿中间，隔着裤子林彦俊都感觉到了灼热的性器在手里突突的跳动。

 

半推半就地被陈立农压在身下的时候，林彦俊脑子还在想，

 

干！怎么就栽在这小子手上了啊！


End file.
